heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Lendy Farolito
|va-eng = |gender = Female |class = Military officer (rank Lieutenant Colonel) |affiliation = Information Alliance Sky Dog(br) 3rd CEB |status = Active |age = About 20Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 17}} is a commanding officer in the Information Alliance military. Etymology A Farolito is a cocktail made of dry gin, crème de menthe, Pernod/absinthe, and grenadine syrup. Appearance Lendy is a woman of about 20, with brown skin and long silver hair with a .Heavy Object Episode 7 She wears a purple military uniform. Personality Lendy acts like a professional officer most of the time, but she has been shown to be much more informal in her affection towards "Oh Ho Ho", the Elite assigned to her unit, even to the point of following her around when off-duty and recording her as if she were a doting mother, completely destroying her usual look of a formidable tactician. Chronology Heavy Object (Anime-Only) The day after the first combined operation between the 37th CMB and the 3rd CEB, Lendy was informed by a subordinate that the Gatling 033 was in stage 2 of maintenance, its Elite was 72% rested and that there was no news from the Legitimacy Kingdom. Lendy commented that their mission might get more drawn out than expected. Upon hearing Quenser and Heivia's open transmission to the entire coalition army, Lendy instructed her subordinates to not be fooled, as there was a chance it was all a ploy from the Legitimacy Kingdom. She later heard Quenser's confirmation that the Generation 0.5 was in the Tanami Desert, recognizing him as the "hero" of the Legitimacy Kingdom. When it was confirmed that the Generation 0.5 had been destroyed, Lendy remarked to her unit's Elite that the situation had changed and they couldn't shoot the Legitimacy Kingdom in the back now, only for "Oh Ho Ho" to state she had found something more interesting than an outdated Object.Heavy Object Episode 8 An Audition War Lendy spoke with Froleytia Capistrano briefly from the Parima district, after the latter learned that the Mass Driver Conglomerate was intending to join up with reinforcements from the Information Alliance. After a brief conversation where she explained some of their motivations, Lendy contacted "Oh ho ho" to ask when the Gatling 033 would be ready to deploy.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 10 Global Shadow Lendy's unit was involved in a battle with the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion in Alaska over the Water Strider's remains. After "Oh ho ho" was tricked into ejecting by Quenser, thinking her superiors had set up a bomb in the cockpit, Lendy was with the unit that picked her up and was confused when she was slapped by the Elite. The two later resolved the misunderstanding.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Lendy later met with Wydine Uptown after she returned from her undercover mission, confirming that their objectives in dealing with the AI technology stolen from them by Prizewell City Slicker's forces had been completed successfully and that the earlier misunderstanding had been resolved. A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) Lendy and her unit were present for the exchange of Klondike between the Legitimacy Kingdom and the Information Alliance in the Alps, which was put in jeopardy when Flide used the Mirror of Truth to distort Milinda Brantini's perception and cause the Baby Magnum to attack, out of the 37th's control.Heavy Object Episode 23 When Quenser regained consciousness after being saved by her unit after getting caught in the Baby Magnum's bombardment, Lendy informed him that his comrades were alive for the moment before questioning him on what was going on and what Milinda's intentions were. Hearing about the Mirror of Truth, Lendy listened as Quenser contacted Sladder Honeysuckle for more information on it and learnt that it was based on technology stolen from the Information Alliance, before confirming that the Information Alliance had been working on experiments in the area for controlling rogue Elites, to "Oh ho ho"'s displeasure.Heavy Object Episode 24 After Sladder claimed the only way now was to destroy the Baby Magnum and Milinda with it, Lendy heard from Wydine that the Perfect Browsing results supported that statement. Despite this assertion, Quenser didn't intend to give up on Milinda and asked Lendy if removing Milinda from the Object and its interference would break the effects. Lendy said that it would but asked if Quenser had a plan in order to do so. Quenser replied that he didn't but would try anyway, saying that what man creates can be destroyed by man, thanking them for treating his wounds as he headed out. Lendy allowed "Oh ho ho" to use the Gatling 033 in Quenser's rescue plan, informing him and Heivia that the other world powers were preparing to intervene with the Legitimacy Kingdom's Council choosing to abandon the Baby Magnum. She watched as the rescue ultimately succeeded. Sometime afterwards, Lendy was seen giving "Oh ho ho" a present. Theoretical Vein After monitoring "Oh ho ho" while they were on break in Oceania, Lendy paid a visit to the 37th's Christmas party.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 8 Losing her temper on seeing Milinda and a drunk Froleytia fighting over Quenser, Lendy was subsequently inebriated by the drunk Froleytia and ended up joining in the fight.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 10 Skills and Abilities As the commanding officer of an Object unit, Lendy can be presumed to possess some degree of leadership and knowledge of military tactics. Gallery Lendy Farolito_-_Anime_Design.png|Lendy Farolito's anime design References Category:Characters Category:Information Alliance Category:Female